Previously, many types of ratchet wrenches have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for rotating a workpiece, such as a fire hydrant valve.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,292,465MulliganDec. 20, 19663,318,176Geier Jr.May 9, 1967Des. 263,674ElbertJun. 6, 19828,261,635 B2Lee et al.Sept. 11, 20128,739,659 B2ChenJun. 3, 2014
Mulligan in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,465 teaches a specialized spanner wrench that is used specifically for a vehicle tie rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,176 issued to Geier Jr. discloses a wrench having a pentagonal socket with notches to permit a square workpiece. The wrench is adjustable to accept a different sized pentagonal workpieces. A revolving handle grip permits rotation of the wrench.
Elbert in U.S. design Pat. Des. 263,674 discloses a combination hydrant spanner and lug wrench. The one piece wrench has a single spanner arm with two tabs spaced apart and a pentagonal cavity in the body. A cylindrical handle extends from a side opposite the spanner arm of the body and a finger groove grip is positioned on the distal end.
Lee et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,635 B2 teach a one-direction ratchet wrench which has a driving head with a first cavity and a second cavity with pin holes located in the side walls of the second cavity. A ratchet wheel is mounted in the first cavity and a pawl engages the teeth of the wheel to effectively control workpieces in one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,659 B2 issued to Chen is for a ratchet wrench having a body with a ratchet surrounded by a hollow center. The ratchet has different recesses on each side permitting alternating large and small workpieces.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,856 issued to Hoffman.